


Первая ночь

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Gen, Glimpse of dead mummy, Trust Issues, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ларри желает спокойной ночи (технически, утра) и, возможно, навсегда прощается с Акменра после возвращения скрижали. Ларри считает, что Макфи ни за что не позволит ему остаться; Акменра уверен, что ему больше не выбраться из саркофага.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первая ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213632) by [Reidluver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidluver/pseuds/Reidluver). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета Galsan.

Убедившись, что лось и карибу смогли пройти через чёрный ход, Ларри решил на обратном пути по-быстрому проверить остальные экспонаты. Пусть убрать весь этот беспорядок он никак не успевал, ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то из экспонатов получил травмы — или чтобы Макфи решил, будто он их повредил. К его облегчению, с этим проблем не было. Похоже, Акменра действительно умел обращаться со скрижалью. И к слову о скрижали — Ларри подумал, что стоит заглянуть в египетскую экспозицию, на случай, если вдруг нужно будет помочь фараону вернуться в саркофаг.  
Ларри мысленно вздрогнул. Теперь, когда адреналин выветрился из его крови, те громкие крики из саркофага казались уже не столько угрожающими, сколько... отчаянными. Сейчас он знал, что фараон не был злым, очень даже наоборот. С того момента, как Ларри выпустил его, он неустанно улыбался и стремился всем помочь. На его месте Ларри вёл бы себя совсем по-другому. И учитывая, сколько пыли он выдохнул... как долго он пробыл в саркофаге?  
От этих мыслей Ларри стало не по себе. Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от них. Нет, только не сегодня — вернее, уже завтра. Ларри и так пережил достаточно стресса. Ему точно не стоило сейчас углубляться в подобные депрессивные размышления.  
Так что Ларри повернул за угол с широкой, дружелюбной улыбкой на лице и вошёл в гробницу. Его радостная улыбка погасла, когда он увидел застывшую фигуру Акменра. Он стоял спиной к Ларри, обхватив себя руками, и дрожал. На нём уже не было короны и плаща, и Ларри хорошо видел, как вздымается в такт его неровному дыханию обнажённая спина.  
Не зная, как ещё отреагировать, Ларри прочистил горло.  
Акменра отпрыгнул от саркофага, словно тот обжёг его, и перевёл взгляд на Ларри. Он выглядел как ребёнок, пойманный за каким-то недозволенным ему занятием. В иное время это могло бы выглядеть забавно.  
— О, п-прошу прощения, Хранитель Бруклина, — сказал Акменра. Он выпрямился и поправил коллар. — Я... близится рассвет, и я должен... — он вновь опустил глаза на саркофаг, словно ожидая, что тот может наброситься на него в любую секунду. — Полагаю, ты пришёл удостовериться, что я надел свои повязки?  
Ларри покачал головой.  
— Нет, не думаю, что с ними вообще стоит возиться. Слишком хлопотно будет надевать их каждое утро, только чтобы потом снимать ночью.  
— Ты говоришь так, словно мне вновь будет предоставлена свобода, — медленно произнёс Акменра.  
— Ну... да. Зачем тебя запирать? И, слушай... мне жаль, что я не освободил тебя две ночи назад. Я поверил Сесилу и остальным насчёт тебя, но теперь я вижу, что они ошибались...  
— Нет, всё... ты всё сделал правильно, Хранитель Бруклина. Эти люди ввели тебя в заблуждение, и я знаю, ты хотел для музея только лучшего, — его голос был ровным, но Ларри был рад увидеть, что его лицо просветлело. Акменра выглядел таким юным, и его жажда жизни была столь заразительна, что Ларри не хотелось покидать его.   
Жаль, что ему всё же придётся это сделать.  
Ларри взглянул на часы.  
— Что ж, полагаю, настало время прощаться, — он сделал шаг вперёд и протянул ему руку.  
Акменра, хихикнув, ответил на рукопожатие, второй рукой взяв его за локоть.   
— До следующей ночи. Я жажду узнать больше о тебе, Ники и том, как изменился мир с тех пор, как я покинул Кэмбридж.  
— Да, насчёт этого... — Ларри поёжился. — Скорее всего, это прощание навсегда. В музее жуткий бардак, а доктор Макфи и так уже зол на меня. Скорее всего, я вылечу отсюда, как только он переступит порог.  
Руки Акменра напряглись, а улыбка застыла.  
— О... ясно. Значит, сегодня будет новый ночной охранник. Возможно, если бы я использовал скрижаль получше и заставил другие экспонаты вернуться быстрее и помочь с уборкой... — пробормотал Акменра.  
— О, нет, ты ни в чём не виноват. Честно говоря, думаю, если бы они попытались помочь, то навели бы ещё больше хаоса. Тут уж ничего не поделаешь.  
Между ними повисло молчание — у Акменра в душе явно шла внутренняя борьба. Затем он расправил плечи, его лицо приобрело нейтральное выражение.   
— Если так, то прощай, Ларри Дэйли, Хранитель Бруклина. Жаль, что мы знали друг друга лишь одну ночь. Я желаю тебе удачи с твоей будущей работой.  
Он отпустил руку Ларри и неуклюже забрался в саркофаг, сев в него с таким видом, словно готовился погрузиться в кишащий акулами бассейн, а не лечь в гроб. В чём дело? Он сердился на Ларри за то, что тот уходит?  
В мыслях Ларри мелькнула картина того, как Акменра бьётся внутри саркофага, и до его заторможенного, отчаянно нуждающегося во сне мозга наконец дошло.   
— Эй! — он подался вперёд и ухватился за крышку саркофага, помешав Акменра закрыть её. Акменра непонимающе посмотрел на него; Ларри же пытался не обращать внимания на то, что крышка дрожала. — Эй... то, что меня здесь не будет, не значит, что тебя никто не выпустит, ты ведь понимаешь? Я объясню всё новому охраннику, и если Макфи не даст мне поговорить с ним, то это сделает Тедди.  
На лице Акменра появилась улыбка, которой Ларри слишком часто одаривала Эрика — улыбка, говорящая «ты наверняка лжёшь, но я, так и быть, притворюсь, что верю». И хотя Ларри знал, что у Акменра нет причин доверять ему, он уже был сыт по горло подобными улыбками.  
— Слушай, я не лгу тебе. Я обещал, что никто больше не закроет тебя здесь, и так и будет. Я своё слово держу.  
— Ларри... пожалуйста. До рассвета не так много времени, и я не... Я не хочу, чтобы ты и-или кто-нибудь ещё видел меня, когда... когда закончится действие скрижали. Прощай, — с этими словами он захлопнул крышку саркофага — так, что Ларри едва успел убрать пальцы.  
Шокированный Ларри почти минуту стоял перед саркофагом. Акменра действительно думал, что его вновь запрут. От этой мысли ему вдруг стало дурно. Он медленно повернулся, чтобы уйти.   
Он не успел сделать и четырёх шагов, как до его ушей донёслись какие-то приглушённые звуки из саркофага. Они подозрительно напоминали сдавленный плач, и Ларри сломя голову выскочил из зала — ему во что бы то ни стало нужно было успеть поговорить с Тедди.  
В одном Ларри был уверен — он вломится в музей ночью, если это потребуется. Он не мог подвести Акменра.

\----

Когда Ларри вошёл в музей на следующую ночь, его наполняло воодушевление, которого он не чувствовал уже много лет. Макфи позволил ему остаться! Похоже, побег экспонатов на самом деле был для него счастливым билетом, поскольку благодаря новостям музей наводнили посетители. Макфи никак не мог уволить его за это! Каким бы странным и трудным человеком он ни был, Ларри знал, что забота о музее для него на первом месте.  
Так что Ларри решил устроить в честь этого вечеринку. Он вновь отправил Ники в свой офис, на сей раз снабдив всем необходимым для вечеринки, что он припас заранее. Его сын заканчивал украшать музей ко всеобщему пробуждению, и Ларри собирался присоединиться к нему как можно скорее. Но сначала ему нужно было встретить пробудившегося Акменра. Обещание есть обещание.  
Он появился в зале египетской экспозиции за несколько минут до начала действия магии. Побарабанив пальцами по крышке саркофага, Ларри посмотрел на скрижаль. Он мысленно вернулся к той информации, что успел найти днём. Сперва он хотел узнать непосредственно о самом Акменра, но затем передумал и занялся более важным вопросом, а именно — поведением фараона. То, что он узнал, было, мягко говоря, угнетающим — но Ларри был твёрдо намерен помочь Акменра.  
Но обо всё этом можно будет подумать в следующий раз. Сегодня на повестке дня — вечеринка и убеждение Акменра в серьёзности намерений Ларри.   
Блуждающий взгляд Ларри задержался на табличке на дальней стене. Ларри не успел прочесть её раньше из-за того, что был слишком занят, и теперь, сунув руки в карманы, подошёл к ней.  
 _Гробница открыта в 1938-м году... артефакты и тело исследованы в Кэмбриджском университете... переданы Музею естественной истории в 1952-м году..._  
Минуточку. Ларри перечитал первый параграф. _Гробница открыта... артефакты и тело..._ Ларри уронил челюсть, когда до него дошёл смысл. Это значит... Он что, действительно...  
Ларри словно в трансе вернулся к саркофагу. Если подумать, всё сходится, но он не был точно... Ларри дрожащими руками приподнял крышку саркофага.  
На него смотрело усохшее лицо с пустыми глазницами, тонкой серой кожей, натянутой, словно вяленое мясо, на острые кости, и жёлтыми зубами, выступающими над челюстью. Ларри, вскрикнув, уронил крышку и отпрыгнул от саркофага. Он закрыл ладонью рот и глубоко вздохнул, борясь с приступом тошноты.  
О боже. Акменра был _настоящим_! Он был настоящей мумией! Ларри почувствовал себя идиотом — в некоторой мере он и так понимал это, но лишь сейчас полностью осознал данный факт. Не то чтобы другие экспонаты были ненастоящими, но... Акменра — совсем другое дело. Он был настоящим мертвецом, который возвращается к жизни каждую ночь.  
И теперь, зная, что в этом саркофаге провёл, крича и умоляя выпустить его, пятьдесят с лишним лет настоящий человек... Ларри лишний раз порадовался, что решил провести своё исследование. Было очевидно, что ему предстояло много работы.  
Его мысли прервало золотистое мерцание скрижали. Ларри метнулся к саркофагу и, дождавшись, когда внутри раздастся глубокий вдох, откинул крышку.  
— Проснись и пой!  
Акменра инстинктивно поднял руки.  
— Чт.. Что? — он опустил руки и слепо заморгал. Акменра до такой степени был похож сейчас на Ники, что это немного пугало.  
— Закат — скрижаль — время вставать, Ак! — Акменра потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осмыслить услышанное, и он, задохнувшись, недоверчиво уставился на Ларри.  
— Ларри, ты вернулся! Но я думал, тебя уволили?  
— Как оказалось, следы, съёмки очевидцев и рисунки пещерных людей в городе привлекли так много внимания, что в музей хлынули посетители, — Ларри помог Акменра подняться на ноги и усмехнулся. — Так что, похоже, вам, ребята, от меня никуда не деться.  
Акменра просиял.  
— Это замечательные новости! — он безо всякого предупреждения бросился вперёд и заключил Ларри в объятия.  
— Ладно, собирайся, у нас будет небольшая вечеринка. Ники заканчивает украшать музей и хочет снова покататься на Рекси.  
— Ники тоже здесь? — его улыбка стала ещё более широкой — если это только было возможно. — Одну минуту, — юный фараон чуть ли не прыжком бросился туда, где лежали его корона и плащ, и Ларри не смог удержаться от смеха. Он вёл себя как переевший сладкого Ники. И сколько ему вообще лет? Хотя это можно легко найти в интернете. Ни к чему тратить время на вопросы.

\----

Позже ночью Ларри сделал перерыв, чтобы полюбоваться на остальных со второго этажа. Все веселились от души, и Ларри удивился про себя, до чего же ему повезло с такой невероятной работой. Заметив, что среди экспонатов словно мелькает золотистая молния, Ларри рассмеялся. Акменра носился между разными группами так, словно не мог устоять на месте дольше трёх секунд. Ларри понятия не имел, откуда он черпал энергию. Никто из обитателей музея не нуждался в еде, что Ларри был несказанно рад узнать. Он точно не смог бы кормить каждую ночь такую ораву.  
К нему приблизились Рекси и Ники. Ларри улыбнулся.   
— Уже поздно, — крикнул он Ники, — хочешь пойти домой?  
Ники помотал головой.  
— Нет уж!  
Рекси устремился за Джедом и Октавиусом, и Ларри довольно вздохнул.  
Он не променял бы эту работу ни на что на свете.


End file.
